January 21 Traducción
by ladyalucard15
Summary: 21 de Enero. Cómo pasa Sena el 21 de enero en Estados Unidos con el Dream-Team Japones... Spoilers! ALLSENA  En serio...TodosxSena TODOS


Titulo: 21 de Enero.

-Palabras (Según el Word):

Resumen: 21 de Enero Cómo pasa Sena el 21 de enero en Estados Unidos con el Dream-Team Japones ... Spoilers! ALLSENA (En serio...TodosxSena TODOS)

Disclaimer:Ni Eyeshield 21 o este fic me pertenecen, yo solo hice esta traducción, aunque creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*.

Notas: Al parecer, a muchos nos encanta el TodosxSena.

Le pedi permiso a snow-sama para traducir este fic!.

http:/www. Fanfiction. Net / s / 5765768 / 1 / bJanuary _ b _ b21 _b

http:/www .fanfiction. net /u / 1644303 / snowwinter486

Elimine los espacios (por si no sabia XD)

Se trata de un fic de Eyeshield 21. Toma lugar el 21 de enero, justo el día antes de que todos se vayan de América.

Advertencia: groserías, spoilers para aquellos que no han terminado de ver el manga, un tanto harem (allSena), etc. Esto es YAOI, es decir relación chico con chico. Si no le gusta dele clic al botón de atrás que está arriba y absténgase de comentar algo en contra del género, eso es infantil. Pero si por el contrario te agrada puede seguir leyendo. No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y traducción y lanzar los tomatazos que guste.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

Sena se estremeció al sentir como si alguien o algo, estuviese a punto atacarlo, se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido! Gritó cuando la cosa lo agarró y ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre el suelo. Nadie escuchó al pobre chico, o al menos eso parecía.

"Pan ... Panther-kun ..." Sena luchaba por respirar cuando el hombre fuerte, mucho más grande que él, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor suyo, en un abrazo ...?

"¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?" Panther le preguntó, alarmado y Sena parpadeó. Panther sonrió, "Entonces me alegro de ser tu primero" hubo algunas observantes e inciertas, incómodas miradas, "Hoy es el Día Nacional del Abrazo!"El mayor dijo con alegría y Sena volvió a parpadear, "Es un día en el que abrazas a todos y a nadie!" dijo radiante y Sena asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo el asunto.

Panther se levantó y ayudó a Sena también, quién le dio un abrazo, y dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro, "F-Feliz Día Nacional Del Abrazo ..." dijo, y Panther asintió.

"Ese es el espíritu!"

-?- - ? -

Sena respiró hondo y caminó con cautela hacia la habitación que Kakei y Mizumatchi compartían con Kotarou y Akaba. Él dio un ligero toque a la puerta y fue respondido con un "¡Adelante!" que sonaba como a un estresado Kakei.

"Sera un mal momento?" Se preguntó, aterrorizado por aquello que había decidido hacer, con su cabeza puntiaguda asomándose dentro de la habitación, Kakei le vio sorprendido y el resto simplemente se lo quedó mirando, Kotarou se peinaba el cabello, Mizumatchi sonreía sospechosamente, y Akaba miraba a Sena desde su guitarra. "Puedo volver más tarde ..." dijo, cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

"No, está bien!" Kakei dijo, casi con desesperación, Sena entró otra vez y cerró la puerta, un pequeño rubor formándose en su rostro. "¿Pasa algo malo?" El otro le preguntó, con un tono preocupado en su voz.

Sena (con su velocidad de 4.2 segundos) se precipitó hacia Kakei y un tanto vacilante envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él durante un par de segundos antes de alejarse.

"Lo siento mucho!"dijo inclinándose, "Por supuesto que a Kakei no le gustara un abrazo de alguien como yo, Día Nacional o no!" murmuró mientras se volvía a inclinar y escupía más disculpas.

"¿Qué? ... No es que no me guste, pero ..." Kakei tosió hacia abajo, ruborizandose "Yo ... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó, vacilando su sentencia.

"Bueno, hoy es 21 de enero!" Sena dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y Kakei se negó a verle aun sonrojado, "Y en Estados Unidos, este es el día Nacional Del Abrazo!" dijo y se volvió hacia Mizumatchi quien tenía los brazos abiertos, y Sena le abrazó.

"¿Cuántas veces permites abrazar?" Kakei le pregunto a Sena, quien tenía sus brazos alrededor de Kotarou, quien lo abrazó, diciendo que era "inteligente sólo cuando el abrazaba a Kotarou".

"Tantas veces como quieras!" Sena respondió, mientras abrazaba a Akaba.

"Fuu. Sena-kun",el pelirrojo miró hacia Sena, "Debido a que nuestros ritmos están perfectamente sincronizados, puedes abrazarme en cualquier momento" dijo con una sonrisa, sonrojando más a Sena.

"Gr-Gracias, Akaba-san ...", Balbuceo. Antes de volver a salir otra vez el dio una reverencia a todos en la habitación: "Yo ... Les agradezco por celebrar este día con alguien como yo", dijo y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, Kakei le llamo.

Sena miró hacia Kakei, quien le hizo un gesto para que se devolviera.

"No te he dado mi abrazo todavía", dijo y Sena sonrió brillantemente, extremadamente feliz y aliviado, dándole un abrazó al hombre alto antes de irse, dejando a todos aturdidos en el cuarto, ruborizados y parpadeantes.

Sena iba por el pasillo cuando vio algunos de los linemen, linebackers, incluidos a los sustitutos. Tragó saliva antes de caminar en la sala de pesas, donde encontró a algunos de los miembros de Shinryuuji y Oujou, excepto Agon y Unsui.

""Um ..." dijo en voz baja ya inmediatamente recibiendo la mayor parte de la atención, Sena se sonrojó antes de abrir sus brazos, "H... Hoy es el Día Nacional del Abrazo en los Estados Unidos, así que ... me preguntaba si les gustaría un abrazo ..." luego dejó caer sus brazos y se rascó la nuca, "Pero, de nuevo ... Nadie quiere abrazar a alguien como yo ..." sus palabra se detuvieron cuando fue tomado en un abrazo. Parpadeó confundido, pero lo devolvió.

Alguien por hay tosió antes de los dos se separasen, Sena se dio cuenta de que la persona que le había abrazado era un alto, sonrojado Sakuraba. . El hombre momia salió detrás de él y le dio un semi-abrazo durante un segundo antes de volver a levantar pesas. Se volvió hacia los tres "hermanos huh-huh". Y abrió los brazos.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"HUUUUUH?"

Sena hizo una mueca de dolor pero la retiro dentro del abrazo de Juumonji. Hubo algunas miradas de confusión de Toganou y Kuroki, y su piel pálida estaba teñida en rosa. Cuando el abrazo fue roto, Kuroki y Toganou le dieron unos abrazos torpes, pero todavía eran abrazos.

"Esto es oni-extraño, pero es un día de fiesta", declaró Ikkyuu con un rubor y abrazando a Sena.

Kurita felizmente aplastó al niño más pequeño en un abrazo, y Otawara se rió antes de abrazar a Sena, que se sonrojaba y miraba a todas partes, excepto al mayor.

"Otawara! Súbete los pantalones!" Takami ordeno y Otawara se echó a reír, Takami lanzo un suspiró y se acercó a Sena, "¿Voy a recibir uno, también?" preguntó, y Sena asintió con la cabeza .

"¡Claro!" Dijo Sena y sostuvo a Takami en un abrazo pequeño.

Sena tenía miedo de abrazar a Gaou, pero igualmente se acercó al hombre que podía presionarlo y partirlo en dos con solo un dedo. Sin embargo, Sena siguió caminando hacia él, y no iba a parar por el momento. Se lo había prometió a Panther, ¿no?

"¿Quieres un abrazo?"le preguntó a Gaou, temblando y con su voz chirriante, se preparó en caso de que simplemente lo manoteara y lo mandara a través de la pared a otra habitación. En las piernas no, no en las piernas ... rogaba interiormente y luego se sintió en unos abrigan tes y enormes, musculosos brazos, suavemente.

"Gracias", fue la respuesta áspera y Sena estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Se inclinó cortés mente a la gente en la sala, "Muchas gracias!" dijo, y justo antes de irse, se encontró cara a cara con Agon. El dócilmente, pero abrazó al hombre mucho más grande. Y para su sorpresa, Agon no se lo impidió con su impulso de velocidad divina.

En cambio, cuando él trató de apartarse sintió un brazo enredándose a su alrededor, y otro brazo tiro a Sena lejos en otro abrazo, y se dio la vuelta para abrazar a la persona alta y amplia Oyó a alguien murmurar "Basura", y cuando levantó la vista de su abrazo, Sena jadeó, junto con otras miradas sorprendidas en la habitación.

Shin le estaba abrazando, Shin Seijuuro le estaba abrazando, ya sabes ... el legendario linebacker de Oujou!

Sena se sonrojó, pero sonrió felizmente a todos una vez más antes de salir. Camino por los alrededores y se encontró reunidos a Hiruma, Tetsuma, Monta, Kid, Suzuna y Mamori.

"Mamori-neechan?" El la llamó y Mamori se volvió hacia su 'hermano menor' con una sonrisa.

"Hey Sena!" Ella dijo alegremente y Sena le abrazó.

"Feliz día Nacional Del Abrazo", dijo y luego abrazó a Monta, luego se volvió a Suzuna con los brazos extendidos. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. "Bueno, estamos en los Estados Unidos, así que ... pensé que deberíamos celebrar su Día Nacional ..." dijo y luego se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Tetsuma. Recibió a dos los brazos de envolverse alrededor de él de el completamente. Miró a Kid con una nerviosa sonrisa y luego abrazó al vaquero.

"Si Sena me está abrazando, eso quiere decir que algo muy, muy malo va a pasarme", dijo Kid en voz baja, pero le devolvió calidamente el abrazo a Sena, valdrá la pena ...-pensó-.

Sena se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Hiruma alejarse, se aparto de Kid y corrió hacia Hiruma y le abrazó por la espalda. Hiruma tartamudeó hacia desde adelante, había sido atrapado con la guardia baja, algo que casi nunca sucede. La típica sonrisa de Hiruma no estaba allí, pero tenia una pequeña antes de su diabólica sonrisa volviese a su rostro.

"Kekeke ... ¿Qué estás haciendo, fucking chibi?"preguntó, su voz sonaba normal, pero Sena percibió algo en ella.

"Hoy es el Día Nacional del Abrazo", dijo en voz baja: "Y en este día, todo el mundo merece un abrazo", dijo que él y sus brazos se aflojaron, y cuando se daba la vuelta, fue agarrado de la cintura por un par de brazos delgados.

"Aquí está tu abrazo", fue la respuesta áspera y Hiruma, casi tímidamente, le dejo ir. Sena sentía una gran sonrisa colándose en su rostro cuando le dio las gracias al mayor y se fue corriendo, sin escuchar unas últimas palabras. "Yo debería haber dicho eso primero".

Cuando Sena se acercó a otro grupo, respiró hondo y fue directo hacia allí.

"Um ... Perdone", dijo obteniendo las miradas de los cuatro en la habitación, y extendió sus brazos, "Hoy es el Día Nacional del Abrazo en los Estados Unidos así que me preguntaba ... ¿Quieren un abrazo?" estaba preparado para que la gente sólo le ofendieran o se riesen de él.

"SI ES LO QUE SENA-SEMPAI QUIERE, SE LO DARE!"Chuubou gritó y abordó a Sena en un abrazo. Y a Sena empezó a faltar le el aire mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás. Cuando Chuubou decidió que el abrazo había terminado, Sena rió y volvió hacia los otros dos altos segundo año.

Musashi sonrió y tiró de él en un abrazo, "En cualquier momento, Sena", dijo y el otro se sonrojó, asintiendo. Se volvió hacia los dos últimos.

Sena pidió vacilante y luego se contuvo, "Por supuesto que no ... quiero decir ¿por qué alguien tan genial como ustedes deberían abrazar a alguien como yo?" Sena, bromeaba, sus ojos mostrando dolor. El receptor de pelo largo sonrió y abrazó a Sena.

"Por supuesto, Sena", dijo y Sena se animo.

Cediendo a Taka le agradeció antes de mirar al original Eyeshield 21. Sena sonrió suavemente y abrazó a Yamato, "espero que no le importe" susurró, y Yamato se echó a reír.

"Nunca" le respondido "Estoy sorprendido de que lo supieras, sin embargo" Yamato dijo: "Planeaba sorprenderte" dijo.

"Oh, bueno, me entere de Panther-san", dijo Sena y luego le mostró la sonrisa más grande que pudo "Aunque, todavía es 21 de enero!"Dijo alegremente.

"Sí, entonces puedo tener otro abrazo?" Yamato le preguntó y Sena le complació.

-fin

-Omake-

Sena estaba orgulloso de ese día hasta que escuchó algo extraño de parte de Yamato.

"El 14 de febrero es el Día Nacional Del Beso", dijo con alegría antes de inclinarse, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. "Pero ... yo creo que estará bien celebrar un poco más temprano ..."


End file.
